Surf's Up
by zebraboymom
Summary: Where has Kono been going for the last few Saturdays. Why won't she tell the rest of the team? Steve is determined to find out. Steve/Kono


Surf's Up

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. If you could see me right now, I'm stomping my foot!

Author Notes: Yeah, it's me. I couldn't help myself. I know I was going to take a break. I've been working on a story for Rookie Blue, but two days without Steve and Kono got to me. I thought about this one shot while watching Secret Millionaire on Sunday and the guy who was coaching underprivileged girls in basketball. I thought what if…

Steve was easily tracking her. There was no way Kono was going to catch him following her. He shouldn't be doing this, but he had to. He had to know where she was going and what she was doing. They ran together as a team every Saturday and then afterwards they went to breakfast and did something together for fun. For the last five, count them, five Saturdays she had made up some lame excuse about having to beg off. Steve missed her, but worse, he was worried about her. Why wouldn't she tell them where she was going? If she had a new boyfriend she would tell them. Right? Steve was afraid she was involved with some guy, maybe some married guy. If he hurt Kono, he would personally rip out the guy's spine. No one hurt his girl. At least he wished she were his girl. He just had to know what she was up to. He missed his Saturdays with her.

After Kono left the guys, she headed straight back to her house, changed clothes and started loading up surfboards, lot of surfboards.

Steve watched her come out of the house and start loading her jeep. What on earth could she be doing? Why would she need so many boards if she were going surfing?

He watched as she pulled back out into traffic with at least ten surfboards hanging out the back of her jeep. She headed down to the beach and pulled into a spot right on the water. When she got out of her jeep a group of kids almost took her down as they charged her. Steve smiled as he watched her hug each one of them and then start handing out surfboards. She grabbed hers and he watched her slip off her cover up. Oh, man. He loved her in a bikini. Focus Steve!

He couldn't help himself; he had to know what was up. He parked his jeep and strolled down to the spot where Kono had the kids sitting on the sand in front of the surfboards she had brought. Steve stood off to the side and marveled at how good she was with them. It didn't take him long to figure out she was teaching them to surf. He grinned at his stupid conspiracy theories. It was at that moment that Kono spotted him. She strode up to him. The kids watched with interest.

"Steve McGarrett. Did you follow me?"

"I did."

"Why may I ask?" 

Busted!

"I…I was worried about you. It isn't like you to ditch us every Saturday. I thought you might be in trouble." 

"And what kind of trouble would that be Boss?"

Steve hung his head and stared at his feet.

"Steve."

"Okay, I thought maybe you were having an affair with a married man or something."

Steve looked up to catch the shocked look on Kono's face. At first she was incredulous and then she started laughing so hard Steve became embarrassed. The kids started laughing too.

"You thought I would do something like that?"

"Well…"

"Answer me Steve."

Uh-oh she used his first name. The next thing Steve knew, Kono had swept his feet out from under him and dropped across his waist pinning him to the ground. She had her arm across his neck and was applying just the least bit of pressure to his Adam's apple.

"All right you little ninja, uncle."

"You still haven't answered me."

"Okay, I know you're all tough with the perps and all, but I don't know about you personally. I…care about you Kono and if that makes me a little protective, then so be it."

Kono's voice got very soft.

"You do?"

"What?"

"You care about me? What? Like a big brother?"

"Trust me when I say I do not want to be your brother."

"You don't? Kono squeaked out.

Steve reached up and cupped her face.

"I absolutely do not want to be your brother, but I wish we were closer."

Kono fell off Steve into the sand laughing.

"Oh, man, that is the cheesiest line I have ever heard in my life."

"What? You try coming up with something on the spot when the girl of your dreams is straddling your waist."

"I'm the girl of your dreams?"

"Ha. Got ya."

Kono smacked him and got to her feet.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Steve McGarrett. For that, you must do penance. I sentence you to a morning helping me teach these little monsters to surf."

"Bring it on Miss Kalakaua."

Kono reached down to help Steve up and when he stood he leaned in to her and gave her a hug. Kono smiled back at him and they got busy.

It was really fun. Steve could see why she did it. The kids really seemed to appreciate it. They were well behaved. Who wouldn't be when you had such a pretty teacher? Steve liked helping. The kids seemed to accept him right away. After the kids loaded their surfboards back in Kono's jeep, they all had a group hug. It didn't go unnoticed by either of them that the kids deliberately pushed them together in the middle. Steve looked down at Kono's smiling face. This was the best Saturday morning ever. Steve decided to go for broke.

"Hey, you want to stay and surf for awhile and then maybe get some lunch?"

"Sure. If you can keep up with me."

Kono took off down the beach to the water with her board. Steve grabbed one out of the jeep and took off after her. She had a pretty good lead on him, but he had slightly longer legs and caught up with her in the water. They surfed for another hour. Steve loved to watch Kono's…er…form. She was some surfer. They finally wore out and dropped down on their towels in the sand to dry off in the sun. Kono was running her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out and Steve's mouth went dry just watching her. He admired this woman so much.

"You are something else Kono Kalakaua."

"How so?"

"You work your butt off all week and have ridiculously long hours and then spend half your day on Saturday giving kids free surfing lessons? I just think that's amazing."

Steve rolled on his side and looked down at her.

"I think you're amazing and that is not a pick up line."

Kono's eyes softened at the edges and her dimples were on display. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her right now.

"Thanks Steve. That means a lot. I just know what learning to surf did for my confidence. It helped make me who I am. I want to give other kids that kind of confidence."

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back from the kiss, her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes wide. It was obvious she hadn't expected him to do what he just did.

"Kono…I…"

Now it was her turn. She reached up and slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. This time she was an active participant. They continued to explore each other's mouths and Steve slid one arm over her waist, tangling his fingers in the tie to her bikini and pulling her closer. She really knew how to kiss. He lost himself in the moment. It was Kono who realized they were making out on a public beach and broke the kiss.

"Um, Steve, I think people are starting to stare."

"Let 'em."

"Uh…I have to come back here next Saturday, so we need to stop now."

Steve sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, but this is definitely not the last time I'm going to kiss you. You've ruined me for other women."

He stood and pulled her up off the sand.

"Seriously Brah, if we're going to have a relationship, you're going to have to stop with the cheesy lines."

"What do you mean cheesy lines? I thought that was a great line."

Kono grinned at him and started towards the jeep.

"Kono…Kono!"

"Gotcha."

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that one."

Steve chased her to the jeep. He caught up with her just as she slipped her board in the back. He dropped his board and pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her up off the ground.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"That's a good question "Boss". What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, first I'm going to take you to my favorite noodle place and then I'm going to take you home with me. It's Saturday, so we have all day. Maybe tonight I'll make some steaks on the grill and get to know the badass girl on my team."

Kono ran her fingers through his hair. Now that she was this close to him she noticed he had impossibly long eyelashes.

"And what if I have other plans?"

"Break 'em."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself Steve McGarrett."

"I could order you to."

"That line will get you nowhere."

"I didn't think so. Would begging be out of the question?"

Kono laughed.

"Get in the jeep. We can come back for your SUV later."

"Yes! He shoots. He scores."

Kono rolled her eyes as she backed out.

"You egomaniac!"

Later that night after an amazing steak dinner they lay tangled together in Steve's hammock. Kono had to ask.

"What are we going to tell the guys next Saturday about where we're going?"

"I say we make them wonder if we're involved with each other and they'll follow us."

"But we are involved with each other."

"Exactly."

"You are making absolutely no sense."

"Keep up, will ya? When they find us they'll think we're just helping kids learn how to surf. It will be our cover for a covert relationship."

"Isn't that what you were afraid of in the first place? Isn't that how all this got started?" 

"When you say "all this", exactly what does that mean?"

Kono faltered for a moment.

"I don't know…us."

"Us what?"

"Steve don't make me say it."

"I am hoping with all my heart that you want to be in a relationship with me, Kono. This wasn't just a Saturday hook up on the beach for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I really like you Kono. I mean, really, really like you."

Kono giggled.

"What?"

"Did Steve McGarrett just say he really, really likes me?"

"Come here you."

Steve pulled her close and ran his hand over her hair and down her cheek. He kissed her deeply. When he pulled back Kono had to catch her breath.

"So, have any doubts about how I feel?

Kono just looked up at him and shook her head.

"So, want to have a covert affair with me Miss Kalakaua?"

Again, Kono didn't speak. She just nodded her head.

Steve went to kiss her again.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

"Most definitely Mr. McGarrett."


End file.
